


Where the Streets Have No Name

by dragonflyeffect



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunion, Time Jump, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyeffect/pseuds/dragonflyeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been eight years since the sky people have won the war against Mount Weather, but over the years many sky people have died from old age, disease, starvation, suicide, fatal accidents, and in some instances, murder. Now there is only a handful of sky people left. A month ago, the remaining sky people decided to travel to a new home. A place that would forever protect them from the threat of a grounder attack and the feeling of starvation. After days of searching - and some more lives becoming lost along the way - the sky people finally found that place.  That place happened to be discovered by someone else, but the villagers there graciously welcomed the sky people and gave them food and a permanent home. The sky people were finally happy, except for a few, and especially one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"May we meet again.”_

Sunlight came through the cracks of the leaf curtains of the hut, shining on Bellamy’s face. As his body got warmer, his emotions got colder. He did not want to let go of warmth he felt whenever he dreamed about her.  But the sunlight was too bright, and he eventually had to move his head away from the powerful light.

As Bellamy positioned himself on the part of the bed that wasn’t being attacked by sunlight, someone opened the door and ran through the entrance of the small house.

“Commander, Kane wants to see you.”

“I already told you Monty, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Then Bell, hurry and get dressed.”

“Don’t call me that either.”

“Whatever. Just get dressed, okay? And hurry!”

Monty left as soon as he entered.

Bellamy has been the new commander of his new home for three days now. When the old leader of the village died of natural causes, the villagers wanted to appoint a younger leader, and Bellamy’s friends did not hesitate to try to convince the villagers to pick him as their new leader, whether Bellamy wanted to do the job or not.

In the end, the villagers agreed with his friends, and Bellamy was soon appointed the new village leader.

Bellamy didn’t mind being leader. He liked leading people, he just wished he wasn’t doing it alone this time.

After Bellamy got dressed, he met Kane in Kane’s own hut that was identical to his own.

Leaders in this place didn’t get special accommodations. Bellamy liked that.

Bellamy stopped in front of Kane’s hut and knocked on the door. When he got a loud “come in”, he turned the knob. He saw Kane leaning down slightly, looking at a map on his desk.

“Yes sir. What do you need me for?”, Bellamy said, closing the door behind him.

“Good morning commander”, Kane said looking at Bellamy now. “It’s nothing too urgent, but I guess from the look on your face right now, Monty did make it out to be something very serious.”

Kane gave out a little laugh, which Bellamy didn’t feel in the mood to do.

“What is it sir?”

“Alright. As you are the newly appointed leader, it is your job to meet the neighboring grounder clan and introduce yourself to their commander.”

“Grounder clan? I thought there was no grounders in this region?”

“There is, but this clan has been friendly with the villagers here for many years, and has mostly stayed in their own borders. That’s why you haven’t heard about them from the villagers. Most of the villagers haven’t even seen any of them. Except about fifteen minutes ago, when one rode on horseback in the middle of the village square and said aloud that his commander demands to see the commander of this village. I wasn’t there to witness it, but some of the early-bird villagers were there, and it gave them quite a shock, seeing as it was their first time seeing a grounder and all.”

Bellamy took all this information in. He found it strange that a grounder clan can be this reasonable with its non-grounder neighbors, but he also found this whole region strange for being such a safe place for so long, and for having plenty of vegetables and animals to hunt for meat within its borders. This place really was a utopia.

“Then if the grounders have never bothered the village before, why do I have to travel all that way to meet their commander? It won’t really make a difference if I go or not, right?”

“I agree with you, but we don’t want to risk it. We don’t know this commander. Maybe this commander liked the old leader, and now that she has died, they won’t be so friendly with us. You should go, and plus it’s not that far apparently. Just a half an hour ride north from here. The border is supposed to be where the tall grass meets the forest.”

Kane pointed a finger behind him, indicating the general direction of where Bellamy need to go.

“I guess that’s true”, said Bellamy. Kane was right. They couldn’t risk it. And the clan’s border wasn’t that far away. He just wished Kane told him all this after he got a few more hours of sleep.

“Okay. I’ll leave as soon as I can”, said Bellamy. He was about to turn around when a thought occurred to him: “Kane, how did you know about the grounders?”

“The old leader told me and Abby about the grounders the first day we got here, and said that they mostly kept to themselves. That’s why I didn’t feel the need to tell you. I should have though. You’re much older now Bellamy. I should start treating you as such.”

Kane walked over to Bellamy and handed him the map, giving him a small grin.

“Abby and I are too old to be calling the shots now.”

Bellamy grinned back.

“I promise to be a great leader that protects us. Always”

“Bellamy, you already do that. You always have.”

 

Miller was tightening his shoelaces outside his hut when he saw Bellamy walking towards him.

“I see you have your medical supplies and your long canteen with ya. Wherever you’re going, I’m coming with you.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Bellamy smiled.

“Are we ready?”

"Not yet. Hold on just a moment."

Bellamy decided to bring his dagger. Ever since he came to the village, he hasn’t used it much, except to cut up big game for meat and skin. He missed his gun, but guns were useless without bullets, which he and his people ran out of a long time ago. But knives had their advantages as well.

Bellamy and Miller headed to the horse posts, and, from Kane’s advice, saw that four of the village guards were already there waiting on their horses to escort them. Bellamy said no to the guards, but Kane insisted. Like the six of them were going to stop an army sized grounder clan if they decided to attack.

As they got to their horses and started to untie them from their posts, Octavia and Raven ran up to them.

“Kane told us what you have to do. Please be careful you guys”, said Octavia, giving Bellamy a tight hug, and then gave one to Miller.

“I’m always careful, but never safe”, Bellamy said, giving both women a grin.

“You’re safe here. We all are now.”, said Octavia.

“Not all...”, whispered Bellamy, before he could stop himself.

The four of them went silent.

“Yes. Not all….”, expressed Raven, after the silence became to unbearable.  

“Bell, I’m…”

“It’s alright,” Bellamy said, meaning it.

“You guys, be careful and safe, alright?”, said Raven as Bellamy mounted his horse.

“Like O said, I already am.”

 

Their journey went smoothly; with birds chirping and no clouds in sight, but Bellamy couldn’t help feel a little nervous. They didn’t know this commander. Maybe Kane was right. Maybe things will start to change between the grounders and the villagers now that the old leader was gone.

The small party could finally see the edge of the forest about thirty yards away. They finally made it to the tall grass that surrounded the forest and was slowly riding down a disturbed path though the grass when Bellamy saw about twenty yards in front of them what looked like a man and a woman. They were wearing grounder armor.

When the small group finally were within fifteen feet from the two grounders, one of them spoke.

“Are you the new commander of the village at the bottom of the valley?” She was looking at Bellamy as she said this. Maybe she thought he was the commander, considering he was riding slightly in front of everyone else, Bellamy thought.

“Yes”, he answered.

She gave him a curt nod, raised her arm and blew her horn.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound pierced the calm surroundings like a herd of elephants marching through the savanna.

The group waited with anticipation. The sounds of the horses stopping the ground with impatience expressed how they felt, and then Bellamy and his group could see a disturbance of the tall trees up ahead.

Dozens of people, all in grounder armor, started to make their way out of the thicket of the trees, finally making themselves visible.

One person in the group, the one in the very front, instantly stood out to Bellamy; who had hair a shade of blonde he only saw in his dreams and memories.

His heart started to hammer in his chest, and his breathing became rapid. His horse sensed his sudden change of mood and neighed agitatedly.

“Clarke…”, he said, barely below a whisper.

He breathed in all of her familiar features: the color of her hair, the way she walked. He tried (and failed) not to pay attention to all that was foreign to him; like the way her hair was twice as long as he had last seen it, tied up in a ponytail now; the grounder armor that fitted her like a glove; her longer face; the beautiful warrior paint; the shiny pendent attached in the middle of her forehead, showing that she was the commander - assuming this clan’s custom was similar to the Woods Clan’s custom (her sudden appearance had sure surprised him, but her being commander did not); and a sword, resting in its sheath connected to a strap that was hung on both of her shoulders.

When the grounders were within five yards of the small group, they came to a halt at once, but Clarke continued to walk towards Bellamy and his group, with a lone female grounder close at her left side, making Bellamy’s assumption correct.

Bellamy could see Clarke’s face clearly now.  Her thoughts were hidden from him, but he knew she recognized him instantly too, even though he thought he looked just as different to her as she did to him. Her face was stoic - a face he has seen many times before in the past when it was trying to hide its true feelings. Her face also told him to not give out the fact that they knew each other.

Years of separation, and their silent communication has never faltered.

Bellamy suddenly remember that Miller was with him and jerked his head to him and tried to say without words to follow his lead, but it seemed like Miller was already doing just that.

He was looking at Bellamy, and was giving him the best neutral face he could muster.

Bellamy would have laughed, if the current moment wasn’t absolutely shocking and so unexpected.  

When Clarke and the grounder finally got within ten feet from the small group, they both stopped walking. The two grounders that Bellamy and his group first met started to walk back to where the other grounders were standing.

 “Commander.”, she demanded loudly to no one in particular, but took a few swift glances at Bellamy as she looked around randomly at the group.  “Who is your commander?”

“I am.”, Bellamy tried to say with vigor. He was still slightly off guard by her appearance after a long separation, but he knew he had to be the commander right now. Be the commander she was being at this moment, even though it was proving very difficult.

Bellamy thought he saw a shadow of a grin as she said, “Oh, so you are the commander of this party? Then commander, how are you addressed?”

Bellamy wanted to answer with sarcasm so badly. This façade Clarke, Miller and himself were doing right now was making him uncomfortable and a little irritated.

Why couldn’t he just run up to her and hold on to her like his life depended on it, and take her back to the village to see their friends and try to convince her to never leave again?

“Bellamy”, he decided to say instead.

“Bellamy...”, she repeated softly, her cover dropping a little. Bellamy suddenly went back to the day when they were both outside the gates of their old camp eight years ago, when she was telling him she had to leave. He could still remember the tingle on his cheek on the same spot her lips had touched eight years ago.

The tingle begged to return, but Bellamy held it at bay.

“Yes. And what, commander, do they call you?”, asked Bellamy, determined to keep up this act for as long as Clarke wanted.

Clarke still looked a little lost in thought, looking so much like the old Clarke he knew, but the new Clarke quickly replaced the old one.

“Commander Griffin”, Clarke said loudly, with a slight emphasis on the last word.

“Nice to meet you then, Commander Griffin”.

Bellamy wondered why she was going by her last name, but decided that question be best asked in private. Along with many others.

“Nice to meet you too. And this is my second, Misha.”

Clarke nodded at the woman on her left. Misha gave a brisk nod.

She was pretty, Bellamy thought, but she also looked like she would rip a person’s throat out if they even looked at her commander with the slightest dislike.

Bellamy hurriedly nodded back.

“And is this your second?”

Clarke nodded at Miller, giving him a slight smirk. “He seems like your second”, she continued. “He seems young and strong enough.”

Bellamy knew she recognized him too.

 “Yes, I am”, Miller replied.

Miller was smiling a little too much for Bellamy’s liking. Before Bellamy could stop Miller from fear of him possibly destroying their façade, Clarke suddenly proclaimed loudly:

“Now that introductions are completed, we can now discuss the borders between our clans. This morning, my scout has informed me that there was a new commander, so the new commander must be informed about the boundaries between our two people.”

Two people.

How things have change over the years, Bellamy thought miserably.

“You have a scout that spies outside the village? Why, don’t you trust us?”, said Bellamy questionably.

The “us” left a bitter taste in Bellamy’s mouth. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t including Clarke in with “us”.

 “Of course. I have trusted the villagers at the bottom of the valley for a long time now. But that doesn’t mean that I am going to let my guard down when a new commander is appointed. The scout is there to let me know if the leader changes. Which it has. For the better, I’m assuming?”

Clarke’s face stayed neutral, but there was a bit of a sparkle in her eyes as she gazed at Bellamy.

“Of course”, Bellamy said, standing a little straighter.  

Bellamy gave the surrounding grounders a once over, whom were all giving him and his group curious looks. “And what is the reason for bringing your entire army to this greeting?”

Clarke gave out a short laugh. A laugh that sounded familiar, but also foreign.

“Some just wanted to say hello. The rest of us are back home. And we are not an army. Not anymore. But if the moment comes to where we need to protect ourselves, I assure you, the soldier within will return. As for the armor. It makes up look intimidating. Don’t you think, commander?”

Clarke smirked at him.

Bellamy smirked back. Now this was familiar.

Clarke continued: “There is nothing to fear. If you stay within your area, we stay within ours. But first, you need to know the borders. _All_ of them. Not just where the tall grass meets the forest. There is a view up north of here, where the cliffs meets the ocean, which allows us to see all of the region. I will lead you there.”

Clarke put her fingers to her mouth and gave out a loud whistle. A few birds nearby whistled back, but Bellamy doubted that they were the intended targets. Then, galloping out of the trees, came a white horse. The horse was fast, and with impressive timing, soon halted to a stop a couple feet away from them.

Bellamy thought the horse was beautiful. As beautiful as her owner.

Clarke made her way to the horse and petted its long neck.

“Now commander, if you will follow me.”, said Clarke, mounting the horse with ease.

Before Bellamy could answer, Clarke yelled “You can return home now” in Trigedasleng, gave a swift nod at Miller, then started to ride to the direction of the cliffs.

Bellamy looked at the grounders starting to walk back to the forest, and then at Miller, who gave him a small smile and nodded in the direction Clarke was going.

Bellamy nodded back. He will finally get some answers.

“Thank you all for escorting me. I’ll see you back at the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grounder Clarke is best Clarke imo, but all types of Clarke are pretty amazing too


	3. Chapter 3

The place where the cliffs met the ocean was a beautiful place. It overlooked miles of ocean, forest, valleys and grasslands. Where Bellamy stood, he could also see the village; he could even see the smoke from the fire pits that signaled breakfast time.

 “I told you, you can see everything from up here.”

Bellamy gave a little jolt and turned around. He saw Clarke jumping off her horse by where his horse was tethered to a tree ten feet away. She patted her horse twice on the forehead and whispered something to her. The horse turned around and galloped through the trees, leaving a stream of white light in Bellamy’s eyes. Clarke took a few step towards Bellamy’s horse and started to pet him gently on the neck.

“The northern part of the forest is ours, which you know of course, along with the north western valley, past the creek-”

She pointed her left arm. Bellamy looked to where she was pointing. He could see the valley from their position, but not the creek.

“ – and the north eastern beach, this side of the black jagged rocks.”                       

She pointed her right arm down below the cliffs. Bellamy could see the dangerous looking rocks below.

Clarke spoke all this while facing the horse. Bellamy was getting a little frustrated now.

“Clarke.”

“It seems that the old leader didn’t tell you about all of our borders. That’s good, because I told her, and all the previous leaders before her, that I would like to meet every person that gets appointed as new leader, and inform them of all the borders myself."

“Clarke”, repeated Bellamy.

“Alright. Now that that is taken care of-”

“Clarke”, said Bellamy, a little desperation in his voice now. “Please look at me.”

Clarke stopped petting the horse.

There was a moment of silence, even the horse was silent, where only the sounds of the waves crashing in the rocks below and the tree branches swaying in the wind could be heard.                                                                                                        

“You don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve heard that name, Bellamy.”

Clarke slowly turned her body around to face him.

Her face was of determined neutrality.

Bellamy couldn’t take it anymore. He walked up to her cautiously, as if fearing she would walk away again and never return.

Stopping within a foot from her, he gazed down at her face, desperately wanting to find familiar features he knew so well from the past. Instead, he discovered more new things about her appearance: there were bags under her eyes, and there were numerous scars on her face and neck, and he bet there were many more all over her body.

“Yes.” Bellamy was on the verge of crying, but, like her, was determined to suppress his true feelings. “I do know how long it’s been.”

“A very long time,” Clarke said, barely audible. She then slowly lifted both of her hands and placed them on both sides of his face. Her hands were calloused, and a little rough, but Bellamy didn’t notice.

“What happened to you, Clarke?”, Bellamy whispered.

Clarke sighed. She dropped her hands and made her way to a nearby log.

Bellamy followed as she sat down on it and hugged her knees.

“Lots of things happened, Bellamy.”

Bellamy sat down next to her.

“Well, to start, maybe you can explain how you became commander. Of course you becoming commander isn’t surprising, but I want to know how you got there.”

“Bellamy, I had to do a lot of terrible things to get to where I am today.”

“Clarke, I just-”

“Can we not talk about this please?”

Straight-forward conversation wasn’t helping, so Bellamy decided to take a different approach.

“Hey, you know they have wine down there, right? I bet it’s been forever since you-”

With the speed of a bullet, Bellamy had his back on the ground, with stars in his eyes.

“What the-”

Clarke quickly covered his mouth with one hand, making him silent. The other hand was on the hilt of her sword.

As the stars left him, he was able to feel and see Clarke close above his face, intently looking at something in the forest behind him. Her face showed anticipation, and what appeared to look a little like fear as well.

Getting more worried now, Bellamy tried to get up, but Clarke removed the hand that was covering his mouth and gently pressed into his shoulder to bring his back to the ground again. She then squeezed his shoulder a little.

He understood what she was trying to tell him.

She wanted him to trust her, and he did just that.

Both of them waited on the ground with bated breath for what seemed like forever when finally Clarke let out a sigh of relief. She straightened her back, but didn’t lift her weight from Bellamy’s body.

Thinking it was okay to move now, Bellamy lifted his upper body using both of his arms and turned his head to look behind him.

There were two grown wolves, one black and one white. They were thirty feet away, looking at Bellamy and Clarke curiously.

“They are not afraid”, whispered Clarke, sounding more like a question than a statement. "I've never seen wolves this close before..."

“Of course they're not afraid. You should know. All the people and animals here get together and sing kumbaya every night.”

Bellamy couldn’t believe he got scared half to death over two dogs.

Bellamy turned his head to look at Clarke then, but underestimating the proximity of where Clarke was located, he slightly bumped his nose against hers; their lips less than an inch away. Bellamy gave out a sound of surprise and lost his balance, making him hit the ground hard again.

“Ouch”, said Bellamy, closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head vigorously. “That is definitely going to leave a mark”, he grumbled. Bellamy had a feeling he was going to start seeing stars again.

Clarke was looking down at him curiously then, like the wolves were doing to them.

Bellamy gave out a low groan from the ground, though rubbing his head less enthusiastic now.  

“Where is their pack?”, said Clarke.                   

Bellamy opened his eyes with a jolt. He had forgotten Clarke was still sitting on him.

“I-I don’t know”, Bellamy stammered out, looking up at the canopy of the trees. He decided it was best not to look at her, but the pressure of her sitting below his stomach wasn’t helping matters.

“Maybe they left their pack to find food for everyone…”

Clarke leaned down, putting both of her hands on each side of Bellamy’s head. He was still zealously looking at the trees above.

“…because…”

Bellamy’s face started to warm up and his heartbeat started to quicken.

“they’re _hungry_?”

Clarke moved her hips down, making the pressure a little harder.

Bellamy suddenly leaned up and put his arms around her, flipping her around and making her back hit the ground with a soft thud. Now it was Clarke’s turn to give a yelp of surprise.

“Clarke”, said Bellamy, a little breathless and irritated, lifting himself off her chest with his elbows, his nose slightly touching hers. “W-What are you -”

“Why didn’t you try harder to make me stay?”, Clarke suddenly yelled at him in Trigedasleng, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Bellamy was too surprised by the sudden outburst and honesty to respond.

He instead looked closely at her for a moment; He looked at the scars on her face and neck, received from previous battles she has won. He looked at the grey under her eyes, showing years of exhaustion and sleepless nights. He looked at the color of her eyes and hair, thankfully the only things that haven’t changed since that horrible day outside their old camp.

He finally came up with a response:

“Why didn’t you make me come with you?”, he replied in Trigedasleng.

Clarke gave him a startled look.

“How do you kno -”

“There are things you still don’t know about me Clarke. Like you said, it’s been a very long time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it, somewhat.

Clarke looked up at him in silence. Her shiny eyes slowly starting to become clearer.

“Yes. A lot has changed”, she said finally, switching their conversation back to English. “I have changed.”

Bellamy could only frown down at her.

She was right. He was not looking at the same person he knew many years ago. Past Clarke has been replaced by someone who is harsher, tougher, and always on their guard.

Bellamy tried to read her expression, but their silent communication could only ever go so far.

Bellamy started to lift himself from her, managing to get on his hands and knees, when Clarke took his left arm and placed his hand on the right side of her face. She put her hand above his and slowly guided his hand gently down a big scar on her cheek.

“This was from the ninth war I won. I lost twenty seven soldiers that day.”

She guided his hand gently above her right eyebrow.

“This was from my seventh. I lost twelve soldiers, and almost my eye as well.”

She placed his hand on the left side of her neck.

“My thirteenth. Nasty man. Almost cut my head off, but it turned out I was the better fighter in the end. I lost twenty nine on the battle field. Four died after we brought them home.”

She placed his hand above her heart.

“And this was from our first war. When I lost myself.”

Bellamy looked down at her with sadness. He didn’t know what to say.

Clarke then raised his hand and gently placed his fingers on her lips.  

“And this has been left unscarred for far too long”.

Clarke suddenly raised herself up and crashed her lips against his.

Bellamy made a small sound of surprise, then kissed her back desperately. Clarke pushed her tongue on his lips, wanting him to open his mouth for more access, and he quickly obliged.

Bellamy could have kissed her forever, but he needed to breathe eventually. He finally let go of her lips and lightly pressed his forehead against hers. Their heavy breathing joining the noise of the forest. The wolves were no longer with them.

He looked at her closed eyes. He could hear his heartbeat banging in his temple.

“At the time, you weren’t what I needed, Bellamy. But you were what I wanted”, Clarke whispered, eyes still closed, as if scared to look at him. “And I wanted you to want me too.”

“I did want you Clarke. I wanted you so badly.”

Clarke opened her eyes, and looked into his. Eyes that have stayed unchanged since the last time she saw them.

Clarke closed the small distance between them, her lips a hair length away from his.

“And do you want me still?”, she whispered, the warm air tickling Bellamy’s lips.

“Yes. Very, very much so.”

“Then come with me then, Bellamy.”

The words were barely out of Clarke’s mouth when Bellamy’s lips crashed into hers.

Clarke grinned though the kiss, and kissed him back deeply.

Bellamy thought there were too many clothes and tried (and failed) to take her armor off - her clothes proving to be too complicated for him.

Clarke broke their kiss and gave out a little laugh.

He missed the sound of her laughter.

She decided to help him out, taking the armor, and her weapons, off with ease, while he took his own clothes off, along with his dagger and medical items.  Soon they both were left with only their underwear on.

Bellamy's lips met hers again, and his chest pushed into hers a little as he gently brought her back to the ground.  

This time Bellamy kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her. He let his hands explore what his mouth was too busy to do. His hands roamed around her hips, her stomach, her legs, and her bra, where they quickly went underneath the material and cupped her breasts; his fingers rubbing her areolas gently.

Clarke let out a gasp in his mouth, arching her back as she griped his biceps hard.

Bellamy bought his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck down to one of her breasts. When he got to his hand, he replaced it with his mouth, encasing one of her nipples entirely.

Clarke sighed blissfully, taking her hands off his biceps and bringing them to his hair, caressing his head gently.

Bellamy was bringing his mouth to her other nipple when Clarke gently brought his face close to hers.

“I want you, Bellamy,” she said to him.

Bellamy nodded, showing that he understood. He quickly took his underwear off and positioned himself between her legs.

Bellamy brought his lips down to hers as he moved her underwear to the side and gently pushed himself inside her.

Clarke inhaled in their kiss, then let out a loud moan as she got used to the width of him.

Bellamy waited a few more moments so Clarke could get comfortable, then started to slowly move in and out of her.

Clarke moaned out in pleasure, putting her arms around Bellamy’s back and pulling him closer to her. She moaned out his name, making Bellamy thrust faster and harder inside her.

When Clarke felt her climax coming, she lifted her head and kissed him deeply; dropping her head back to ground when it finally arrived.

Bellamy soon came after her, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck as he released inside her, calling out her name in a low sigh.

Enjoying the high, they both stayed were they were. Soon it got too uncomfortable for Bellamy however, and he moved out of her, making Clarke sigh in pleasure.

He lifted his body from her and landed next to her with a soft thud.

They both looked up at the canopy, panting slightly, as the high started to leave them. The sun’s position still showed early morning, even though they both felt like they have been in the forest for hours.

Bellamy switched his gaze to Clarke then, who he saw still looking up at the trees. She had a peaceful look on her face. Her lips were lifted in a small smile.

Oh, how he missed that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! - -" I have been sick this whole week, but I was finally able to concluded this story yesterday and today. 
> 
> and I lied, there's going to be 6 chapters in total.

And just like a mirage, the smile slowly dissolved from Clarke’s face, leaving an expression of blankness; the same expression she wore when he first saw her at the edge of the forest.

Clarke leaned up and started to grab her clothes.

Bellamy looked up at her backside from the ground, looking at a big scar that was gleaming white from the sunlight raining down on them. He was right; there were plenty of scars to be found underneath her clothing. When he undressed her, he could see countless scars all across her body: Big scars. Small scars. Scars that you could barely see, and scars that still had a purple tint to it.

Bellamy thought of all the possible ways Clarke could have gotten those scars. All the possible ways her life was an inch away from death...

He was just glad she was with him now. Alive and well. As well as a person can be, anyway, after spending many years fighting on a battle field.

Clarke almost finished her dressing. The last item to put on was her sword strap and the sword itself, which had come out of its sheath slightly.

She took a few steps to where it laid on the ground and picked it up. She pulled the sword out of its protective wear and held it close to her face. The sunlight reflected off the sword, making it almost as bright as the sun itself. Clarke gazed at it, admiring its beauty.

“It’s a beautiful sword. How did you get it?”, said Bellamy.

Clarke took another moment to gaze at the sword, then gently put it in its sheath and placed the strap around her.

“When did you learn Trigedasleng?”, responded Clarke, adjusting the strap on her shoulders, not looking at him.

Bellamy gave out a big sigh. He got to his feet, grabbed his clothes and started to put them on swiftly.

Anger was beginning to bubble inside of him.

“You can’t just keep cutting me out Clarke. Eventually you’re going to have to tell me what happened to you.”

Clarke looked at Bellamy then, trying to put on his shirt - the last of his clothing - with a frustrated look on his face. Just looking at him getting angrier by the second made her start to get angry too.

She was always prepared for a battle.  

“Oh yeah. And what makes you think I want to tell you what happened? Forget it, it won’t even mater anyway, because even if I ever get to the point of wanting to tell you everything, it’s not going to matter, cause I’ll be long gone from here”, exclaimed Clarke, her voice getting louder as she went on.

Bellamy had just finished putting his items on when she was done talking, and looked at her with the outmost astonishment.

Let the battle begin, she thought bitterly.

“What?”, he said, like he didn’t understand what she said.

“What?”, he repeated, a little louder. “Are you seriously thinking of leaving? Again? You can’t be serious?”

“Dead serious,” answered Clarke sternly.

Bellamy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Clarke thought he was going to start yelling at her, but instead, he only exhaled his deep breath slowly and opened his eyes.

He looked at her with a face of pure defeat and sorrow.

“Why?”, was the only thing he could muster out.

Clarke instinctively started to guard herself. No way was she going to shed a single tear.

She planned not to respond, to change subjects on him again, but the words escaped before she could stop them.

“Because I don’t want to face the rest of them, Bellamy. Not with what I did,” she shouted out.

The words kept pouring out of her; she felt like weights were finally being lifted from her after so long.

“After I left, I tried desperately to fix myself for what I did at Mount Weather, but nothing I did helped. Months, years, of searching for salvation, yet nothing. The only thing I discovered was that I’m good at killing.”

She was crying now, hard. She hated herself for it.

“I’m a fucking killing machine. That’s what I am. I know that now”, she mumbled angrily.

Bellamy slowly made his way towards her, halting his steps when he was less than a foot from her.

He wanted to touch her. To fold his arms around her. To protect her. But what she needed saving from was from herself, and he couldn’t protect her from that, no matter how hard he tried.  

Clarke surprised the both of them by suddenly throwing her arms around Bellamy, burrowing her face in his chest.  She was crying in earnest, holding tightly onto him like he was a life raft.

Bellamy gently placed a hand on the back of her head, while his other hand rubbed her back soothingly.

An hour later - or maybe a couple minutes, she couldn’t tell - Clarke loosened her grip from Bellamy, but still kept her arms around him. The tears were starting to lessen now, and she was starting to feel a little better.

Bellamy was still rubbing her back gently. It felt good, but Clarke worried about his arm more. “It’s okay Bellamy, I feel better now. Thank you.”

Clarke lifted her head up. She saw Bellamy looking down at her, giving her a little smile.

“That’s good”, he whispered to her.

She gave him a small smile back and buried her face in his chest again. He felt good. He was warm and she felt safe with his arms wrapped around her. She hadn’t felt this safe in a long time. But this was too good to be true. She knew it couldn’t be like this forever.

She was about to tell him that she didn't deserve his warmth, his safety, when Bellamy made her halt with his next words.

“I’ll understand if you’ll never tell me what you did after you left, but please don’t leave again.”

She looked up at him. His face showed nothing but brokenness as he looked down at her. She saw his eyes start to water.

“I want you, Clarke. I want you here."

She couldn't respond; her words stuck in her throat. 

“And”, he hesitated for only a fraction of second but carried on, “if not stay for me, then stay for your mom Clarke. She misses you so, so much. Please stay. For her.”

Tears started to form in Clarke’s eyes, and soon trailed down her face. She suddenly wondered to herself on why she was crying, then she remembered that a person can cry from happiness as well. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried from happiness, and didn’t care.

“My mom is alive?”

Bellamy nodded, smiling down at her.

“Alive and well. She has been our doctor for a long time. She’s the best doctor we ever had. You’re second best, don’t worry.”

Clarke gave out a laugh that lit up her whole face. Bellamy has never seen her look so happy.

“Please Clarke, we all miss you down there.”

Clarke looked at the trees around them. Her expression was hard to read.

After what felt like minutes, Bellamy saw her frown a little and his heart stopped.

She let out a sigh.

“Okay”

“‘Okay’, what?”

“‘Okay’ as in yes, I’ll stay, you moron,” said Clarke, trying to look stern, but failing.

Bellamy smiled at her so big it made her chest ache with elation.  

“Come on, let’s go down to the village right now before they send out a search team for me. Miller probably told them not to worry, but it’s not going to stop them.”

Bellamy started to head back to where his horse was, but stopped when he realized that Clarke wasn’t following.

“I guess the reunion is going to be with less high emotion now, huh?”

“Why do you mean?”

“I mean that Miller probably told them about me. They already know that I'm alive and not that far away from them.”

“Oh”, said Bellamy, finally understanding. “I don’t think Miller told everyone about you.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I told him not to tell the others that he saw you before I followed you here, and I told the guards that came with us to tell everyone back at the village that you didn’t give us your name if anyone asked them. I don’t think Miller told the others about you. He trusts me and I trust him.”

“Well then, you’re lucky to have him as a second”, said Clarke.

“Sure am”, said Bellamy, grinning. “I always have. And are you lucky to have Misha as a second?”

Clarke smiled. She looked past him, remembering things from the past.

“Yes. I am.”

Bellamy wondered more about Misha; the person who could make Clarke smile that genuinely. He hoped to learn more about her. Someday.

“Shall we go then?”

Clarke broke out of her trance, and looked at Bellamy.

Bellamy saw the worried look on her face.

“Clarke, do you know the other reason I know Miller didn’t tell the others about you?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Because they would have stolen some horses and would have gotten here by now, sobbing hysterically at the sight of you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, okay.”

Bellamy frowned at her. “Do you really think no one has missed you? No one, not even your mother?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Let’s find out for ourselves then, yeah?”, Bellamy said softly, offering her his hand. “Together?”

Clarke looked at him, remembering the time he last told her that; it was during a very low, dark point in her life. The word made her stronger at the time. He made her stronger, she finally realized at this moment.

She walked up to him slowly and entangled her hand with his.

“Together.”

He smiled at her, and started to turn around when she spoke.

“But on three conditions first: one, I have to get cleaned up first, because I probably look like shit with my makeup; two, you have to share with me the best wine you got down there, and share with the rest of the adults in my clan as well; and three...”

Clarke told him her third condition, and Bellamy couldn’t agree with her more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated.

“Seriously Bellamy, why are we standing out here?”, said Jasper, standing with his arms crossed and looking sour.

Jasper, Monty and Bellamy were standing a couple yards outside the village gates. The sun positioned straight above their heads marked noon. There were no clouds in sight and there was a nice breeze going, but it still did nothing to lighten Jasper’s mood.

“Can Monty and I go back to playing chess now? I was on a winning streak when you came running up to us, saying it was urgent that we meet you outside the gates asap. Well, here we are, still standing out here like buffoons and still getting no answers from you whatsoever.”

“You weren’t winning. We both know that’s a lie, come on”, said Monty, rolling his eyes.

“I already told you Jasper, everybody has to get here first and then I’ll tell you all the reason. Miller should have informed the rest by now. It should only take a few more minutes for them to get here”, said Bellamy, looking at the gate entrance.  

Jasper huffed at him and decided to kick some rocks by his feet to help cure his boredom.

Monty was looking at his commander, who still had his attention on the gates.  He had a huge grin on his face, which he was hardly putting any effort to hide now.

Monty could feel that something big was about to go down. He just wish he was in on the surprise.

After five minutes of more waiting, the village gates opened. Miller, Raven, and Lincoln walked out.

“Bellamy, what is going on?”, said Raven when the trio came up the them.

“First, you come back to the village after you’ve been gone for hours by yourself with the grounder commander, who we don’t even know we can trust yet, and which I can’t believe Miller even left you alone with (Raven looked at Miller then, who just gave her a shrug in return). Then, Miller just came up to me saying to meet you outside the gates in five minutes and then just left. No explanation at all.”

Raven had both hands on her hips, looking impatiently at Bellamy, who still wasn't giving her any answers.

"Well then, why are we out here?"

“If you knew what this was about, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?”, said Bellamy simply.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m just glad I’m able to take a break”, inclined Lincoln. "Carrying game to the village every day puts a real strain on the body."

"Not as much as actually hunting and killing it", mumbled Raven.

“Where's Octavia? She's coming, right?”, Bellamy asked Lincoln.

“Oh yes. She’s just helping Harper with some of the crops. They should be done soon.”

“If you don't show me the surprise right now I'm going to surprise every single one of one by dropping dead of boredom”, said Jasper, ignoring the rocks now. 

As if one cue, there were some movement in the stretch of forest five yards from them on the side of the path.

Lincoln, who couldn’t help himself, with his commander being so close, automatically put his hand on his sword hilt. Miller, who knew better, had his hands rested at his sides. They were shivering slightly with anticipation.

Clarke finally revealed herself, stepping out from behind a tree.

She wasn't wearing her grounder clothes or her armor, but wearing clothes that looked like Bellamy's and the others. She wasn’t wearing her pendent, nor her war paint. Her long hair was down, transforming into its true color as she slowly stepped out from the shadow of the trees.

She had her arms crossed and her face showed a little shyness. She looked at the group, looked down, then back up at the group.

She didn’t know what to say.

The groups’ reaction was instantaneous.

Jasper ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her and started crying. Monty soon followed his lead. Lincoln gasped. Raven gasped, then started to cry.

Miller was grinning from ear to ear, and looked at Bellamy, who was smiling broadly at the huddled group.

“Okay. Okay guys, you’re gonna suffocate her to death.”, Bellamy laughed. He started to walk down to them, then stopped when he saw that Clarke was hugging Jasper and Monty back just as tightly, and crying just as hard.

No saving needed.

There was some movement in the trees behind the huddled group. Abby came out from behind a tree, near the spot where Clarke came out from.

She was smiling at the group near her. She looked like she had been crying.

This was Clarke’s third condition; to let her see her mom first before seeing the others.

Abby looked at Bellamy then and smiled. Her face showed gratitude.

He smiled back at her. Happy that she was finally reunited with her daughter. 

Clarke slowly unhooked her arms from Jasper and Monty and made her way up to where Raven, Lincoln, Miller and Bellamy were standing on the path.

Before Clarke could open her mouth, Raven quickly pulled Clarke into her and gave her a tight hug. Clarke looked at Lincoln and Miller over Raven's shoulder.

“Hey. Long time no see”, said Lincoln, smiling.

“Hey”, said Clarke, smiling back.

Raven unwrapped her arms around Clarke and stepped back from her a little.

“Don’t ever leave again, or I’ll punch you”, said Raven, unable to stop her smile.

“I’ll keep it in mind. Your punches hurt like hell”, said Clarke, also unable to hide her smile.

“I know you all have lots of questions for Clarke, but we will withhold all of them until Clarke says it’s okay to ask her questions, okay?”, announced Bellamy to the group at large.

“What? But why-”, Jasper and Monty began.

Bellamy gave them a stern look.

Both boys were silenced immediately.

Clarke gave out a chuckle. 

“Bell?”

The group turned around towards the gate entrance.

Out came Octavia. She started to walk to the group when she stopped immediately after seeing Clarke.

Octavia’s eyes were wide, filled with disbelief.

Instead of Octavia coming to her, Clarke slowly made her way to Octavia, walking the short distance between them. Clarke stopped when she was within a foot from her.

She closed her eyes, and inhaled a breath. 

"Octavia, I -”

Octavia wrapped her arms around her so quickly that Clarke didn’t realize it until she felt how tightly Octavia was holding onto her.

“You did everything in your power to save us all. And you did save us, Clarke. You saved me. And I am grateful for it”, said Octavia, tears streaming down her face. “I’m so sorry, Clarke. I didn’t know how much you were suffering.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia and held onto her just as tightly. She hoped her non-verbal response showed how much she appreciated Octavia’s words. Octavia held her tighter still, showing Clarke she understood.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, until the trance ended when Jasper and Monty felt that it was safe to talk again. 

“Let’s go in and bust out the wine. This moment definitely calls for a celebration!”, exclaimed Monty.

“Yes. Let’s get the wine!”, exclaimed Jasper with the same enthusiasm. “Awesome surprise Bellamy!” He slapped Bellamy’s shoulder.

With lightning speed, Jasper and Monty went through the gates and out of sight.

Bellamy started to shout at them, but he was too late. He sighed heavily.

“Clarke. You don’t have to go inside right now if you don’t want to. We all would understand”, he said, looking at Clarke.

Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave him a grin.

“I told you I wanted a taste of the best wine you go in there. I’m going in of course.”

Bellamy grinned back.

“Come on commander, let’s go have a drink”, said Raven, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s.

“How did you-”

“Miller wouldn’t have left Bellamy’s side unless he knew Bellamy was with someone he could trust completely. And it’s expected, of course.”

Clarke looked down, her face blushing a little.

“Of course it’s to be expected”, said Octavia, putting her arm around Clarke’s other arm. “Clarke was born to be a leader.”

“A leading machine”, Lincoln offered.

“That’s right”, proclaimed Miller.

Clarke’s face was getting redder and she looked to her mother for assistance, but Abby wasn't going to help her with this one.

“The best leader we ever had”, she said.

“Can you guys please st-”

“Sorry Clarke, you may be a commander, but we’re not going to listen to you all the time”, said Raven, steering Clarke and Octavia towards the gates.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy pleadingly; her last ray of hope.

Bellamy chuckled, and shook his head slightly.

She didn't need to win this battle. 

 

There came a time when Clarke shared with Bellamy of what happened to her. And he shared with her of what happened to him. They shared eight years worth of memories with each other; on the sand, in the woods, and sometimes, in her bed, or his, it didn’t matter whose, as long as they were together to share each other’s burden, if only by a little bit.  

The both of them were so glad that they had finally found a place where there was more peace, and less war.

They have seen enough war to last them a life time.

 

END~


End file.
